


Burn

by merryfortune



Series: The Ignis Obelisks [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Coming of Age, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post canon, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: News of the Ignis supposedly being able to return ignites so much hope in Takeru regarding Flame that he gets too excited when the seeming opportunity to revive Flame presents itself but nothing is truly that easy. Before he can get Flame back, he has to take a good look at where he is and where he wants to go and as opportunities to improve himself are dangled in front of him, Takeru starts to see the bigger picture.//Though this is part of a series, it is not necessary to read Part 1 to enjoy
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Kamishirakawa Kiku
Series: The Ignis Obelisks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Burn

Takeru had never felt more excited to log out of the Link VRAINS before.

Not even the log out to the very first time he logged in compared to this. The very first time he had logged into the Link VRAINS so he and Flame, side by side, could bring the design of Soulburner to life compared to the utter exhilaration of the possibility that he could bring Flame back to life.

He jolted upright and felt blood course in his veins. The Link VRAINS felt both real and unreal. It had been exciting at first and then it became more than a little bit morbid but now it was exciting again. Takeru’s heart hammered in his chest as hope elated him. He was going to see Flame again. He would make sure of it. He would collapse any tomb that he was inside of to ensure that.

He didn’t really get what the tombs were or what they looked like but Takeru was certain he would go to the ends of the Earth to demolish the one that Flame inhabited: the Fire Obelisk. Playmaker - Yusaku - had said they were arbitrary and appeared at random but Takeru had always enjoyed a secret punt on the pachinko machines and he was feeling really lucky.

Takeru vibrated with all these emotions and he had to let them out. Talk about them; whoop and holler about them; and there was no better person to do that than with Kiku. He still hadn’t told his grandparents about Flame: they knew that he had experienced a very grand and very devastating loss when he passed but they didn’t know who or what he was. Just that he was a dear friend. Therefore, Takeru couldn’t tell them about Flame. Not yet. Not until he had a body, all warm tissue and living flesh, again. 

But, he had told Kiku because Kiku wasn’t just his girlfriend but his bestest friend in the whole wide world. He could keep secrets from family, that was to be expected with puberty and adolescence and the like but he couldn’t keep such gargantuan secrets from Kiku. That was just wrong but even as he had these thoughts, something amid them twinged. Kiku was his girlfriend but there was one secret boyfriends were expected to keep from their girlfriends but that had to do with engagement rings and the like and Takeru was fairly certain he was years off from those sorts of things. So, in the tidings of the present good news, Kiku it was and he was grinning ear to ear as he reached for his jitterbug-like smartphone. 

“Hey Takeru, what’s up?” Kiku asked after the tedious process of thumbing over the unlock screen and then thumbing over the various homepage screens and then thumbing over the contacts and messaging apps.

“I wanna meet up with you.” Takeru replied breathlessly. “I have some really great things I want to talk to you about.”

“That sounds wonderful, Teddy Bear, wanna meet at our usual spot?” Kiku suggested.

“Please.” Takeru implored her.

Kiku mumbled something which was in agreement, just blurred, and they both mutually hung up on each other. They were schmoopy with one another but not so schmoopy that they would talk themselves in circles just to say goodbye. Especially not when they were planning to meet up.

Takeru reefed himself from his room and he was quick to get going. He raced through the hallways and his grandparents yelled at him for running - he thinks, he didn’t really hear them as by the time they had yelled at him at all, he had already put his shoes on and was out the door. He sped down the street in his joggers and he enjoyed how the fresh wind felt on his face and in his hair.

Unsurprisingly, as Kiku had a bicycle and he didn’t, Kiku had arrived at the pier - their pier - first. She flagged him down with a wave and a smile as he drew nearer. She was sitting down, her skirt ruffling in the slight wind that played around them both. Takeru sat down with her, legs over the edge but the water a steeper drop than that. They were barely getting the spray of the jagged waves crashing on the columns that kept the pier above seawater as they dangled.

Takeru bore a goofy smile as he leaned into Kiku, whispering a hello where their lips met shortly after for a chaste kiss. No one was around, after all, not even the seamen or sailors, not even a tourist. It was nice. This was their special spot after all. As Takeru leaned back from the kiss, Kiku curled a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear and she tilted her head slightly, her eyes looking for similar stray curls in Takeru’s fluffy mop but she was resisting the urge to try and fix it since the wind was around.

“You’re in a good mood.” Kiku observed.

Takeru’s smile widened and he couldn’t believe it could. He was ecstatic to see Kiku and was even more ecstatic to hear her voice as well. She sounded so much better in person than over the phone. Kiku waited patiently as Takeru gathered his thoughts and when he was ready, he took a breath. He relayed the meeting and most of what had happened in it. He still wasn’t sure what the outburst with Spectre was about, or who those two girls who had inadvertently eavesdropped on them were, because his mainline that grabbed his attention was that Flame was coming back.

Still, Kiku was as happy as him about the news. Her heart fluttered to see Takeru so jubilant again. Even though he had worked through his grief of losing Flame well, Kiku still very much enjoyed to see this happier, livelier version of Takeru after so long. He hadn’t been down or depressed, as far as she knew, but she glimpsed it sometimes. This longing or melancholy that Flame left him in his passing.

“I’m sorry I never let the two of you meet.” Takeru said.

Kiku nodded and she reached out to his hand, stroking over his fingers, “It’s okay.” she assured him. He had told her this a few times now but she understood and accepted that he had had his reasons at the time. Hindsight was twenty-twenty, she had similarly told him a few times now in return to his sentiments.

Takeru took a breath. He was certain that Flame and Kiku would get along as they had him and his best interests at heart in common. He could imagine them bonding by gossiping and the like. His more carefree grins and smiles from before turned a touch melancholic and he looked out to sea. It was a calm day today which was nice. Big fluffy clouds floated in the distance over the waters. He liked it.

“I’m glad we met up today.” Kiku murmured. She leaned into Takeru and he let her rest her head on his shoulder.

“Me too.” Takeru replied. “I’m glad I met up with Yusaku and the others today as well though.”

“I’m glad you made good friends in Den City.” Kiku replied.

Takeru moved his head slightly and his lips brushed over Kiku’s scalp, “You make me feel… very calm inside.” he whispered.

“I’m glad.” Kiku whispered back.

They sat there, against each other, keeping one another propped up, and enjoyed the serenity together for a while. Just watching the clouds float and the waves dance. Sometimes they saw an interesting shadow in the water, maybe a big fish or maybe a school of them or something else entirely. It was relaxing. To just enjoy the serenity as they did but they both knew they had to be back home in time for dinner so with a yawn and a sigh, Kiku got up first.

Heels together, standing up with good posture, she dusted down her skirt and then shuffled back from the edge of the pier. She extended a hand to Takeru when she was ready and he took it. His hand clamped over hers and he was reminded, again, for the most infinismal time, that she had a very cute hand that was tiny and delicate. Yet, with barely a huff and a puff, Kiku managed to pull Takeru to his feet. He chuckled under his breath as steadied himself.

“Keep in touch, yeah?” Kiku suggested with bright eyes. She then pulled her hands in front of her, into fists, with excitement. “Let me know if any more Flame news happens before we see each other again on Monday for school.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Takeru agreed.

They waved each other goodbye but Kiku left first as Takeru liked to watch her go. To make sure she was safe at the start of her journey home but he couldn’t help but wonder if he ought to have kissed her goodbye as well. He felt a tingle on his lips which spurred that thought. When she was gone, when he could barely hear the sound of the wheels on her bicycle turning, he left as well. 

He wasn’t quite so quick getting home as he was leaving it. He strolled leisurely along the path back to his and his grandparents’ place. The road was quiet. The sky began to turn orange, maybe earlier than it should have but Takeru was never good at keeping time but he still thought it was pretty. How the leaves in the trees turned so dark as the sky got so bright burning its last for the day.

He was tired when he finally arrived home after dawdling however he could. Stopping and staring at every funny-looking bug that he saw, or weeds or whatever. His stomach growled. He was hungry, too, but he didn’t want to expect that dinner would be ready by the time he entered the kitchen. There was a good chance that his grandmother would want his help, even if it was only peeling vegetables.

“I’m home.” he rang out as he sloppily took his shoes off and cast them aside.

“Welcome back.” his Grandmother replied to him, her voice as sweet as it usually was.

Takeru walked in closer to the kitchen and he could begin to smell some kind of stew brewing and his mouth watered. He looked around and his Grandfather was already at the kitchen bench, looking serious, newspaper in hand and his Grandmother was fussing with the pot of stew that they were having. As Takeru came closer, it looked - and smelled - more like a western cream stew than what they normally had but that made him excited in all honesty.

“Welcome back.” his Grandfather grunted.

“I should go wash up.” Takeru said because he could swear he felt a strange aura in the kitchen tonight.

“Good idea.” his Grandfather replied. “But I want you to be prompt, you understand?”

“Y-Yeah.” Takeru replied and he was right. There was a strange aura in the kitchen tonight and it very specifically emanated from his Grandfather, like usual.

Takeru disappeared into his room but was as quick as he could as he got into something more formal than his usual day clothes and loungewear. When he returned, even though his collar was askew, his grandfather was impressed that he had been swift at all. Wearily, he put down his newspaper and got up. His grandmother, meanwhile, washed her hands and scrubbed them with a tea towel.

“Whilst dinner is on the stove,” his Grandfather spoke, “let’s take this to the dining room.”

“Okay.” Takeru replied, perhaps dragging out his vowels too much but he obeyed.

They moved to the conjoining living room and sat down at the low table where they usually ate. Takeru helped his grandparents kneel down, it was becoming more and more common that he had to do that for them, act as their railing on the stairs down in a way but it was fine. He knelt down last and glanced between them both as he waited. 

“Whilst dinner is cooking, we just wanted to check in with you, Takeru, dear.” his Grandmother began gently. “It doesn’t feel all that long ago that you had your seventeenth birthday so before we know it, you’ll be eighteen.”

Takeru blinked. He hadn’t really thought about it but it was true. He probably would be eighteen before any of them knew it because already, having turned seventeen was all that far away. Still, he felt butterflies in his stomach as he wondered where this conversation was about to go.

“We were really proud of you when you took that sudden initiative out of nowhere to try schooling in Den City, we just want to know where that initiative’s gone? A friend phoned asking for advice for her grandchild in junior high whose worrying about university and I couldn’t even help her because you’re not even worried about university so your Grandfather and I just want to know what’s going on in your little head regarding the future.” his Grandmother explained.

“O-oh, um, I…” Takeru murmured. “I haven’t really thought that far yet…”

His Grandfather made a mutable, disappointed noise.

“What are your favourite subjects?” his Grandmother asked. “Is there anything you want to do after school? We’ll support you even if you want to take a gap year and come back to it, but you still have to work before you can go travelling, even if its just stocking shelves at the supermarket.”

Takeru squirmed. He wanted to say something - anything - in reply but instead, all he did was sit there, unable to speak. He was good at physical activities but he wasn’t too sure about repetitive ones. He could do judo drills because that had an outcome for him personally, he couldn’t imagine the same being said about stocking shelves at the supermarket. And his grades were atrocious, barely passing at the best of times, the only subject he enjoyed was P.E. which wasn’t all that helpful. He was completely and utterly clammed up.

His Grandfather sighed through his nose, “Have some time to think about it.” he said.

“Y-Yeah,” Takeru stuttered out, “I will. I promise.”

“But also, one more thing.” his Grandfather said.

Takeru straightened up, “Yes?” he replied.

“Aside from your academic and working lives, both present and future, you should also be asking yourself, is your romantic relationship with the Kamishirakawa girl going to last?” his Grandfather asked gravely.

“Dear!” Takeru’s Grandmother scolded her husband. 

There were kinder, more familial ways of referring to Kiku and he knew it. Kiku was basically a member of their family now and always had been. The same could be said about Takeru to the Kamishirakawa family, he had basically been their extra son for just as long. He had always been an eager and friendly helper on the Kamishirakawa farm, whenever he could. Be it in sorting wool or pulling low hanging fruit off the orchard trees. The pair had always been considerably close since they were children in daycare. As such, Kiku was even one of the people to know about the Lost Incident, even as a child when it was hidden from all the others in their classes and social circles; and over time, her knowledge of the Incident had expanded as it was too much for a six year old to know all at once.

But Takeru just grimaced. It hurt to hear it insinuated that his relationship with his current girlfriend, despite the substantiated friendship, over a decade’s worth of it, would turn into thin air just because they would be crowned as grown ups when they turned eighteen. He sighed but Takeru couldn’t fight the implicit accusation. There was a big, wide world out there and he had barely glimpsed some of it living in Den City for a few months; Kiku had seen even less of it as she had never left the farm, not even for a holiday.

It hurt to see him so defeated, “I think that’s enough of such grim and dour topics for tonight,” his Grandmother said, “let’s just have dinner, yes?”

“Is it okay if I eat in my room tonight…?” Takeru asked, selfishly, not even able to look at his grandparents as he was too busy drilling a stern look into the corner of the table closest to him.

“I think that’s fine.” his Grandmother cut in before his Grandfather could reply.

“Thanks.” Takeru hazarded a small smile.

Both his grandparents let him get up after that. He shuffled back into the kitchen and took a waiting bowl from the bench. He ladled stew and rice into his bowl, taking as much of his favourite bits as he could, and then shuffled off again. 

When he was out of earshot, his grandfather finally said his piece: “You spoil that boy too much sometimes.”

“I know,” she replied, sounding a little dreamy, “but I can’t help it. He’s all we have left.”

Takeru ate in his room solemnly. His grandparents must have thought that he was out of earshot or maybe he just had good hearing but as he spooned mouthful of stew after mouthful of stew, he didn’t feel all that spoilt. Truth be told, eating his room, with the door closed, gave him a sinking feeling of familiar that spiralled all the way down back to that tiny, white room he had been enclosed within as a child during the Hanoi Project. 

At least his grandmother’s meals were actually tasty. Made with love and care. Completely different to what was delivered to him on the brink of catastrophe by those drones that would come out of that slit at the top of the far wall. 

When he finished eating, he slunk out of his room and dropped off his crockery in the sink. He left it there but not before dejectedly glancing back to it. Like maybe he should be a good and responsible grandson and do the dishes but ultimately, he decided not to. So, he slunk back to his room and went to bed without even brushing his teeth. A lot had happened today and his good mood was thoroughly sunk.

If only Flame was here… Flame would have been able to advise him so well in this situation, Takeru had no doubt about it.

The following day wasn’t anything out of the usual. Though, Takeru did regret not brushing his teeth before he nodded off last night, he woke up with a funky taste in his mouth that he couldn’t scrub out. He went for a morning run and when he came back, he had a shower.

His grandparents were relieved that they hadn’t come down on him too harshly but they still aimed to come back for more regarding their conversation from the night before. Takeru could tell but he kept bricking them out. Claiming he had homework to do and he did. Some awful stuff that made his brain bleed with boredom. But he put with it because everyone he cared about and everyone who cared about him, past and present, would want him to study hard, get good grades, and hopefully do something good with his life after it all.

After slowly hacking out a modern history essay, Takeru finally rewarded himself with a break. He was thinking of getting up and going to the refrigerator to raid it for snacks, he was pretty sure he stashed some of his favourite sports drinks in there the other day so they should be nice and cold, but his eyes drew him to his phone. He didn’t have any social media accounts to waste time on but now that he thought about it, he could have sworn that he had gotten a notification.

So, he checked it. Lo and behold, he had two texts from Yusaku. He only vaguely remembered one notification though. He checked the time stamp on them both and then the actual time. Huh, it was later than what he thought it was and the text wasn’t actually all that old. So, with a little bit of fumbling, Takeru opened up his messages.

**11.03 AM.** **Earth Obelisk detected. Do you want to be part of the recon team with R and S?**

Takeru grimaced to himself. Oops, sorry to have bailed, he mentally apologised to Yusaku, but if R and S were Revolver and Spectre then nah. He might have dodged a bullet there. Then he read the second message which was slightly more recent.

**2.12 PM.** **Earth has been recovered.**

Takeru’s eyes went wide. He literally lifted himself to his feet with the excitement of the realisation that if Earth could come back, then surely Flame couldn’t be that far behind him. He clumsily turned messenger off and tried to ring Yusaku. He stood between his deck and his chair, ringing out his empty hand to rid himself of the nerves as he not so silently begged for Yusaku to pick up his phone because whilst Takeru was bad, Yusaku was even worse when it came to texting and phoning.

But, by some miracle, the other end connected, “Hello.” Yusaku murmured.

“Hello? Yusaku?” Takeru rambled. “Is it true? What you texted me just now?”

“Yeah, it is.” Yusaku replied.

“What? How? Please I need to know.” Takeru said.

Yusaku paused. “Some… weird stuff happened.” he said. “But I think the main takeaway that we learned is that there is a strong correlation between the Origin’s moods and emotions and the Ignis’ Obelisk not only appearing, but stabilising. In the case of Spectre and the Earth Ignis, well… In any matter, I think it's best if you start monitoring and recording your own moods and emotions so Kusanagi and I have hard data to cross-reference with.”

“Yusaku,” Takeru complained, “you're being secretive again. You just completely trailed off in the middle but yeah. Sure. Fine. I’ll start a diary or something, whatever.”

“Look, I just don’t think it's my place to relay what happened regarding Spectre and the Earth Obelisk. Like I said, it got weird and if I go into any depth, Ai will start screaming. In a good way, not a bad way, and I just don’t want that.” Yusaku explained but rather poorly at that. “But, I think you should know this: the Obelisks seem to decide who is allowed in, at the moment in the hierarchy goes: Origins first, and anyone else permitted second. For example, Revolver and I weren’t allowed to enter but Spectre was.”

“Fine. I can accept that.” Takeru stubbornly retorted. He guessed that was better than nothing.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Yusaku said. “I really do mean this when I say it but I hope Flame comes home quickly.”

Sincerity from Yusaku was awkward at best but Takeru smiled sheepishly regardless, “Thanks, Yusaku, I do know you mean it.”

“I promise to keep you within the loop if anything else happens, like if one of the other Ignis pop up before Flame.” Yusaku said.

“Thanks.” Takeru murmured, he sounded a little sad. It was probably selfish but he desperately wanted Flame to come back and if he was being bluntly honest, Spectre didn’t deserve having his Ignis resurrect first when he had spent the past ten years as a Knight of Hanoi wanting Earth dead. 

“Okay, see you, I hope everything’s treating you well.” Yusaku said, bidding Takeru goodbye.

“It’s going.” Takeru replied with a sigh. “Talk to you again soon, yeah? I hope.”

“That’d be nice.” Yusaku quietly replied.

“Well, bye Yusaku.” Takeru said.

“Bye, Takeru.” replied Yusaku.

Yusaku hung up first and Takeru just put his phone on sleep mode. He took a deep breath and had totally forgotten that he had this phone called trapped between his desk and his chair. He was still thirsty though so he hobbled out of his room, still yawning. 

As he ventured out of his room and into the kitchen, his grandmother was overjoyed to see him. She stood with shoulders square and empty pans prepped. She quickly finished tying up her apron and beamed at him. Takeru looked around and he sighed. He had a feeling that he already knew exactly what she was about to ask and he was right. 

“Do you want to help make dinner with me?” she asked.

“Sure, Nan, just let me get a drink first. Then, I’ll help.” he replied with a sigh.

“Okey-dokey.” she chirped.

Takeru pulled an unopened sports drink out of the refrigerator and cracked its seal quickly. He gulped down probably half of it one go and smacked his lips noisily afterwards. Blue raspberry was the best flavour, no joke, but then he screwed the cap back onto it. He’d had his drink and now it was time to help.

His grandmother set him up peeling vegetables and he didn’t mind. When he finished, she would chop them fine to sear in the pan. She hummed as she went along, mumbling the tune to some old song that Takeru had no clue about but it was nice. Nostalgic, in a sense.

“You’ll make a good house husband just yet.” his Grandmother giggled.

Takeru blushed. “Nan!” he exclaimed, jittered by her teasing.

“I’m joking, I’m joking.” she giggled again. “You know, I was thinking, I think that your grandfather and I were too hard on you last night. You know better than anyone that mortality is precious. I never once thought that I would outlive my son and my daughter-in-law but here we are. But, even so, please don’t live life in a rush or a hurry. You have plenty of time to decide the things that you want to do.”

“Thanks…” Takeru murmured with a warm expression. He took a breath but his smile shifted. Became grim or melancholic. “But I do think you and Pop were right yesterday. I haven’t been thinking about it all, I needed the wake up call and I appreciate it, even if it was a bitter pill to swallow.”

“Oh, you surprise me with maturity when I least expect it.” his Grandmother crooned.

She set down her knife and she shuffled closer. Takeru blushed but he let his grandmother hug him. Her frail arms laced over his shoulders and came down to a V over his chest. He placed his right hand on her right wrist and he smiled.

“I guess I’m growing up at long last, yeah?” he supposed.

“Yes, but stop that, I want you to be my little Takeru forever.” his Grandmother playfully mumbled, rocking him in his arms.

“Aw, don’t worry, I’ll always be your little Takeru.” Takeru promised his grandmother.

“I know.” she whispered.

She tilted her head down and kissed the crown of his head, through the white fluff of his hair then slowly let him go. She breathed heavily and then resumed where she was cooking. Together, she and Takeru made dinner and had it all prepared out for when Takeru’s grandfather came out of the shower.

He didn’t look utterly displeased with the results as he knelt down in the dining room with his family. The main meal and all the little side dishes around it looked delicious. He thanked his wife and his grandson for their hard work and together, they ate. They didn’t make conversation but the atmosphere was cosy and pleasant. There wasn’t a bowl or plate with scraps in sight.

Takeru’s Grandfather set aside his chopsticks and he spoke, “Did I hear you two talking about Takeru growing up earlier?” he asked.

“Yes, sort of.” Takeru replied. “I don’t think I have, much, at least, but I’m trying.”

His Grandfather nodded sagely and closed his eyes. Memories from youth gone by played on his eyelids, flooded his mind. He took a steady breath.

“I always thought your father would inherit the dojo when I’m gone,” he said when his eyes opened, “it became my dream to pass it onto him and he was very serious about it, back when he was a boy. He even became an accountant to help balance it, just until he knew the ropes from the other side. Not just the sport itself.” 

Takeru wanted to say that he already knew that. Because he did. But he recognised that perhaps in the solaceful way his grandfather spoke, now would not be the time to say that he already knew that. He could barely remember the last time that they had spoken like this about his father. Maybe on his fourteenth birthday, when he had inherit his dad’s old stack of hard rock and heavy metal music. Otherwise, it was mostly dire platitudes around the time that his grandparents realised that not only was Takeru not coming back but his parents weren’t either.

“I would want you to work for it, like he did, take up a business degree on the side, get a working with children’s check, but… Takeru, would you be interested in one day being my successor?” his Grandfather asked.

Takeru swallowed and his eyes went wide. He hadn’t expected his grandfather to say something like that so plainly. A business degree sounded like a lot of math but if it meant that the outcome would be something precious not only to him but to his grandparents and even his own parents, then so be it, bury him in calculators and protractors. 

Takeru nodded with tears in his eyes, he tried to speak but all he ended up doing was squeaking.

“Good.” his Grandfather grunted with this gleam of mirth in his sharp, aged eyes. “Well, prove it to me. Participate in the upcoming judo tournament we’re hosting at the dojo. If you take out the crown on your own merit, I’ll consider it. I also want to see vast improvements in your study, I want to see one-hundred per-cents on your next couple of tests and assignments.” He started to laugh.

It was rare that his grandfather laughed and right now, since it was at his expense and on a tall couple orders from him, Takeru couldn’t enjoy it. His grandmother could, however, and joined in with stifled chortles of her own. Takeru hoped that this meant that so long as there was a drastic improvement in both his studies and in his athleticism, he would be permitted to be successor once again.

Either way, Takeru was inspired and he funnelled that straight into motivation. After dinner, he took himself out for another run. Only something light but it exhilarated him nonetheless. Afterwards, when he hosed himself down to get rid of his sweat, he even knuckled down and reread up on some of the concepts in class that he was struggling with. He didn’t feel like he had mastered any new mathematical techniques or the like but he saw it differently and felt like, maybe, he could do much, much better this time.

He went to bed with those feelings and slept easy. He woke in a good mood as well and Takeru was determined to make the best of what time he had between now and the judo tournament. Over breakfast, his grandfather told him that it wouldn’t take place for another three weeks but Takeru was confident that gave him more than enough time to prepare. 

He spent his lunchtime preparing a new schedule which better balanced his physical activity with his academic activity. Kiku was surprised to see Takeru so serious about something but it made her want to adore him all the more. She was no expert on the judo sides of things but his new study schedule got her approval, so long as he kept his chin off the desk in class. She teased him that he had looked a little droopy in the English language class they had this morning.

Still, everyone close to Takeru saw the difference in his demeanour. His seriousness and the tenacity that burned in his eyes. He just hoped that Flame could too, from wherever it was that he is.

Takeru kept his pace and at the end of the second week, he had his test to see if he had actually made a difference. Not only did he have an assessment due on Friday, one which he handed in one day early on Thursday, but on the following Saturday afternoon, his grandfather had challenged him to an exhibition-like match to probe his progress. Yet in both cases, Takeru felt like he was going to ace these tests of his progress. He would prove himself a worthy successor and he could feel the passion welling in his chest whenever he thought about it.

That Friday night, Takeru could hardly sleep, he was so excited. He had to force himself to rest, closing his eyes and refusing to open them until it was morning. But even when morning came, so did other nerves. So, he had to force himself through the electricity in his doubt, he tried to treat Saturday morning just like any other. A few laps around this part of town, a bit of strength training, other drills and then balancing that with equations and other questions from the study booklet that Kiku had shared with him. Up until it was finally time to get changed and take his duffle bag to the dojo, Takeru had done his best to keep calm.

It was a match that wasn’t supposed to have spectators but spectators turned up anyway. Kiku and his grandmother were among the faces that he hadn’t been expecting. It was kind of embarrassing. Not to mention how out of place they looked amongst all the burly, and a few not so burly, judo athletes who had gathered as well, to see if their master’s grandson was the prodigal, returning prince that his grandfather was making him out to be. None of them wanted to see their dojo handed over to some spoilt brat either but the way Takeru walked in, wearing his white uniform, there was a quiet pride to him. An aura of humbleness and he was smiled on by the strangers in the room all the same as his girlfriend and his grandmother.

“You can do it, Takeru!” Kiku cheered from where she knelt.

“Silence during the match.” his Grandfather said, silencing the room of all chatter and buzz.

Takeru threw a glance Kiku’s way though and smiled curtly before returning his sturdy gaze to his grandfather. The corner of his grandfather’s mouth twitched. He liked that expression on Takeru. Confident but not cocky. Devoid of violence, too, like he just wanted to have a good, even match played out in fairness. Stepping into the designated space to spar, they both knew that they were going to enjoy this. Between the sparks of their eyes, the referee stepped up and with a hand signal, the match began. 

From the sidelines, it was difficult to remain quiet. Kiku had to hold her breath at every point, she swore. She kept stealing glances at Takeru’s grandmother who was much more composed in all the twists and turns of the match. Kiku almost envied such serenity. 

Both men inside the judo match were enduring. But it was easy to detect, even from a beginner’s eye, that Takeru’s grandfather had the upper hand. All those years of experience appeared to overpower youthful spryness. But that’s not to discount Takeru. No, not at all. For someone in and out and up and down on their little town’s circuit, he was doing pretty well for himself, fending off his grandfather.

The match was dredging on. Neither party willing to relent, every grapple remained flawless despite the drip and stench of sweat and exhaustion. Then, it seemed that all favour had finally tipped into Takeru’s advantage. Everyone gasped, even when they shouldn’t, as it seemed that Takeru was more than just on the brink of victory. He almost had his grandfather in surrender.

One, two, thr- Ring, ring, ring!

It was as though an old person’s phone had gone off but not even the oldest person in the room - Takeru’s grandfather - kept his phone off silent. Kiku blinked. And she realised that she knew that ringtone. It was oh so generic but oh so predictable as well. Takeru burned with embarrassment. That was his phone going off in his duffle bag beside Kiku and his grandmother.

“Phones are to be turned off, people.” the Referee growled. “Match, resume.”

Takeru took a breath and he restructured how he held himself but in just that smidgen of time he needed to readjust after being disturbed, his grandfather snatched the win. Just like usual. He pulled Takeru down and he thudded against the slick, polished floors of the judo. He breathed hard and was kept down. He knew he was beat so he let himself go limp. Time expired but he didn’t feel particularly bad about it as his grandfather was crowned the winner. He peacocked around which gave Takeru the ability to re-join the side-lines.

He sat down next to Kiku who had gone and taken the liberty of retrieving his phone from the duffle bag. She flicked his forehead though but she could tell by the name attached to the voice message that it was probably going to be serious. Takeru checked it over as well and he silent agreed whilst the winner’s rites bedecked his grandfather. Takeru felt a little bit guilty as he read the transcript of the voicemail that Yusaku had also sent him… presumably in case he didn’t know how to access the voicemail which Takeru totally knew how to do.

**3.18 PM. The Fire Obelisk has been detected, log in** **_now_ ** **.**

Takeru’s eyes widened. He bolted to his feet without thinking. His heart pounded in his head as he grabbed his duffle bag and fled. His grandmother gasped and people murmured disapprovingly amongst each other. Even his grandfather looked stark and disappointed.

“Sorry!” Kiku murmured. “He just, um, really had to pee. Maybe even more. It was a long match after all.” She burned in embarrassment on Takeru’s behalf, hoping he didn’t catch it as he sprinted for the restrooms which conjoined onto the locker rooms.

Takeru ripped open his duffle bag as he tried to get past the door into the locker room. He searched violently through his spare clothes and other bits and bobs for his Duel Disc. Even this far out, where the Link VRAINS was difficult but not impossible to connect to, he didn’t leave home without it. When he found it, he slammed it onto his wrist - and then grabbed his aerosol deodorant too, he stank and even though the Link VRAINS wouldn’t transmit his smell, he didn’t want to feel gross whilst he sat inside its bubble.

Once he was sprayed all over, Takeru was ready, with a swiftly beating heart and eyes brimming with passion and clarity, he said those magic words: “Into the VRAINS.”

A bright blue light bubbled out sleekly from Takeru’s Duel Disc. It swallowed him up and became a protective guard around him. He relaxed and his mind was transported to the innermost depths of the Link VRAINS. He became Soulburner and within the second, he was dropped in a glitchy hinterland.

Time was of the essence so Soulburner summoned his D-Board and he didn’t look back. He clutched at his Duel Disc and adjusted his communication settings. Within seconds, he was connected to Playmaker and Kusanagi, even if they were way out as well, just on the other side of the Link VRAINS.

Kusanagi took control of Soulburner’s D-Board, giving it the automatic coordinates for where the Fire Obelisk was. In meantime, Playmaker listened to the general gossip from out in the boonies where Soulburner was. It was sweet listening to him prattle about what he had been up to of late. And in amongst all his rambling, both Playmaker and Kusanagi were growing the same unspoken conclusion: the emotion which was currently stabilising the Fire Obelisk, much like how love had stabilised the Earth Obelisk, was passion.

Eventually, Soulburner arrived. He landed one foot delicately after the other at the base of the Fire Obelisk with Playmaker who had been waiting for him. Seeing it from a distance, the Fire Obelisk was the most stark thing amid purplish-grey, rock fields and blue-aquamarine skies streaked with white clouds. Seeing it up close the from bottom was different again. It was oddly harrowing. It felt taller than tall could be, even from the distance in the sky, Soulburner could see the discrete apex that it came to. 

“Was the Earth Obelisk like this as well?” Soulburner asked, he sounded dumbfounded and awed as he kept looking up and up along the panes of the Obelisk, fixating on its immensity rather than its other quirks, like the writing engraved in or how it was the stone was crimson dyed.

“Yes.” Playmaker replied.

“Wow.” exclaimed Soulburner with shining eyes. “So how do you get in?”

“Well, um, Spectre just ran into it at full pelt…” Playmaker divulged awkwardly.

Soulburner laughed, he couldn’t imagine that at all. Someone as sedentary and stationary as a tree like Spectre? There was no way he would do anything less than saunter up to the Obelisk. 

“So, um, you could try that.” Playmaker added. “Or you could try walking up to it and touching it. Just like with the Earth Obelisk, I can’t get in.”

“I see…” Soulburner murmured, chewing on his reply thoughtfully.

He stared down the Obelisk until it felt searing on his eyes, he took a breath and he thought of Flame. He stepped forward. His heart pounded but the beats felt slower rather than faster; either way it was loud, wracking him over the entirety of his body as he stepped up to the plate. He put his hand on the Obelisk and it felt firm to his palm. He could feel volcanic heat emanate from within it but he didn’t let it scare him. He gave a push.

Playmaker watched. Stared. Soulburner gave another push of his arm, supplementing it with a growl from the bottom of his throat. Anything to prove himself against the imposing Obelisk. Nothing happened. And in that nothingness, Soulburner felt himself get irritated. He tried and tried again. Pushing and pushing and pushing, smushing his face against the wall, trying to use all the power in his legs to better assault the Obelisk with his top half and nothing worked.

Playmaker lifted a hand regrettably and lamented, “It’s not working.”

“Maybe it’s about speed and velocity.” Ai piped up and popped out of Playmaker’s Duel Disc. “Like, Spectre’s running start. And even before then, when that girl was taken.”

Soulburner turned around, panting slightly, more frustrated than anything, “What girl?” he growled.

“Don’t worry about it. Just try it, methinks.” Ai said.

Soulburner scowled but he took the advice. He pulled himself away from the Obelisk, his shoulders squared with anger, as he skulked back. He took a few breaths to calm himself, did a few stretches too, to limber up, but it was more than apparent that he was beyond furious. Playmaker watched with a quibbling lower lip as Soulburner readied himself.

He closed his eyes and visualised Flame. His breathing felt even within this momentary pause and when he opened his eyes, fire burned in them. Without further ado, it was full sprint ahead.

Soulburner launched himself from where he stood. There was no hesitance to how he ran. And even though it was a short distance, it was like there was a blazing trail behind him in his wake. Only to have such fervour hit the wall. Literally. Soulburner was perfectly bang on and he bounced back with a broken nose. He tumbled back only to collapse. His head spun and he was seeing double.

“Soulburner!” Playmaker yelled.

He came to his friend’s assistance immediately. Ai popped back out as well and with a jumble of hands, they tried to help Soulburner get up. At first he was too dazed and confused to realise what was happening but he touched his face. He felt something wet and sticky, pulling back, he saw the blood. He felt the dull sensations in his face but he had felt worse which was saying something.

“You idiot…” Playmaker hissed to Ai. He then looked back up at Soulburner. “Sorry, I should have stopped you. It was obvious that it wasn’t going to work.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Soulburner snapped. He slapped Playmaker’s hands away from him and Ai’s hands receded naturally as well.

Playmaker looked crestfallen with concern but he didn’t say anything.

“It wasn’t…” Soulburner murmured, tears in his eyes. He then looked up at Playmaker, ugly in his expression of grief and frustration. “Why didn’t it work? Why can’t I see Flame?”

Playmaker, ever graceful in his social encounters, didn’t know what to say. All he could do was bear a sorrowful look that meant little comfort to Soulburner.

“It's unfair. I’m out.” Soulburner muttered.

Soulburner logged out. He turned to data in Playmaker’s arms and he gritted his teeth. He wished that there was more that he could have done for Soulburner in this situation. They must have gotten their wires crossed but just as Soulburner disappeared, so did the Fire Obelisk. It fritzed out. It partially slid off its stump one way, only to glitch back the other. The data collapsed in on itself, turned to embers and other shards before finally disappearing. Something hadn’t gone right but Playmaker couldn’t tell what it had been. The timing should have been as perfect as arbitrary got.

Whilst Playmaker tried to follow up on other possibilities and loose ends, making himself immensely busy, Takeru just needed a breather before he got stuck into any hard work again. Takeru sat on the bench. Staring into space. His heart burnt out with defeat. He felt dried blood under his nose and tears on his face but it meant nothing to him.

Takeru wasn’t sure how long he sat there doing nothing but it felt like a long time. Eventually, as realisation and disappointment more than just dawned on him but burned on him, he knew he had to get up. He just didn’t know how. He felt pins and needles in his legs and even his fingertips. But, eventually, as sensations came back to him amid the dull ache and ringing in his head, he did get up.

He heard joints crack and pop as he did so. He grabbed his duffle bag and his nose twitched. It stung when it did that. That’s what he got for running into a thick wall, after all and he shuffled on. He hefted the strap of his bag up and the hallway had never felt longer by the time that he had emerged from the locker rooms.

Kiku anxiously swooped in and gasped when she saw Takeru’s face. It wasn’t the worst injury she had ever seen him with but that wasn’t the point. She just hated to see him hurt. She scrambled closer and Takeru let himself fall into her presence. Shoulder to shoulder, his arm over her in a clumsy half-embrace that helped keep him propped up. They both collapsed closer to the sidelines.

Now it was Takeru’s grandmother’s turn to gasp, “Oh, Takeru, what have you done to yourself?” she exclaimed. “Kiku, dearest, go fetch the first aid kit.”

“Of course, madam.” Kiku nodded.

Kiku nimbled off and Takeru’s grandmother dabbed at his face with her handkerchief. Her eyes were soft with concern. Takeru sighed but it stung to do that as well.

“Oh, you poor thing…” she murmured.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Takeru muttered. “It was an accident. I tripped on my own two feet and hit the sink on the way down.” he lied.

His grandmother didn’t believe his transparent lie but she let him have it. Kiku soon returned with the first aid kit and she knelt down to assist where she could as Takeru’s grandmother did the main share of patching Takeru up. He was very lucky. It just looked worse than it was so no broken nose, just a bit of bruising and blood but it probably wasn’t going to wear off for a while. And Takeru just knew that he was going to hate wearing the thick wad across his rhinoplasty with his glasses but he would suffer it easier than suffering the loss he had felt in the Link VRAINS.

“There we go,” his Grandmother whispered sweetly, “all done.”

“Thanks.” Takeru murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” she replied. “Do you want to go home…?”

Takeru glanced to Kiku. His eyes were watery but not necessarily pleading. He didn’t want to go home just yet but he didn’t know how to say it.

“I think I’d like some alone time with Takeru first, if that’s okay?” Kiku replied and Takeru hazarded a split second smile for her out of approval. 

“I understand.” Takeru’s Grandmother murmured, nodding her head.

Kiku smiled softly and she extended her hand to Takeru. His grip felt weaker than usual when he took it and let Kiku pull him to his feet. He stumbled, slightly. He felt pretty weak but it also felt more mental than physical. Either way, Kiku held onto him and she didn’t want to let him go. Together, the two hobbled out of the dojo.

Hitting the fresh air, even just barely out the doors, did wonders for Takeru. He stood a little bit straighter with the toe of his shoe in the dirt and with the slightest breeze in his hair. His arm receded from around Kiku’s neck and shoulders. Whilst she didn’t mind the literal weight off, she still felt heavied with his burden. They shuffled around to the side of the building and clambered down the hill it was set against.

Once upon a time, they used to have a blast rolling down that hill and into the long grass below but not today, unfortunately. The dojo was a fair way out of town but not so far out that they couldn’t walk back to Takeru’s on a good day though today wasn’t a good day. It also shared a border with one of the few local shrines around. It was in the shady trees and dappled meadows that Takeru and Kiku chose to set up camp to deep and meaningful after the recent events; shady trees and dappled meadows that happened to be on the shrine’s land border rather than the dojo’s.

This little spot was what they considered theirs. Their little hidey-hole away from the boring adults - and other prying eyes, nowadays. The pier at the base of the lighthouse, of course, was always their first choice. But after stinky days like today at the dojo, this was their eager second choice.

They sat against one another, mushy and languid. Tired. Takeru to the left and Kiku to the right, under the base of the tree, hand in hand and almost nodding off to sleep. The afternoon sun felt so good and so relaxing as it filtered through the foliage which swayed above their heads. 

“Is everythin’ okay?” Kiku mumbled to Takeru with a yawn. “Like, how’d you nearly break your nose? I know for a fact it's not ‘cause you keeled over the bathroom.”

“Flame…” Takeru murmured.

Kiku blinked, perked up a little. “Huh?”

“Well, not Flame.” Takeru muttered and he pulled in his knobbly knees and long legs, tucked them up beneath his chin and held onto himself.

“Take your time, Teddy Bear.” Kiku murmured as she cuddled up comfortingly to Takeru.

Very slowly and disjointedly, Takeru explained exactly how he wound up with the bloody nose. Kiku listened intently even as Takeru flubbed his words and relayed the events of the Link VRAINS. She cuddled in closer, placed her hand on his chest and idly monitored his heartbeat. It was strong. When Takeru concluded, she nodded her head and kissed beside his chest, on the horizontal seam of his judo uniform pulled across him.

“I probably smell, huh?” Takeru murmured.

“I’ve smelt worse.” Kiku told him.

Takeru laughed but it was a very dry and very bitter laugh. Kiku just toyed with the seam of his outerwear. 

“If you need to cry, cry.” she told him. “I don’t want you holding it in.”

Takeru nodded and sure enough, that broke the levee. He hugged Kiku tight and sobbed. Kiku patted his chest and she let Takeru bawl as he needed to be. For once, she was his teddy bear rather than the other way around. She closed her eyes and hoped, for Takeru’s sake, that this was nothing more than a mirage on the horizon and Flame would be there, for real, at the end. Otherwise, this was too cruel. 

Eventually, Takeru tuckered himself out and let Kiku go. Kiku looked up at him and her expression was cute. Her olive eyes were soft with compassion. She clambered atop him, more properly this time, so that she sat in his lap and caressed Takeru’s face with his cheeks. She dried his eyes and smiled gently.

“Feeling better?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Takeru replied on the gust of a big exhale.

Kiku giggled. “You know, we’re on sacred ground right now…” she mentioned. “It would be bad to do something lewd here.”

“Kiku!” Takeru scolded her, embarrassed and going red from the mere hint of something salacious. He looked away from her and Kiku saw the patterning of bruising on his nose. It looked dirtier than her.

“What? You could use some cheering up.” Kiku defended herself and she rested her arms gently on Takeru’s shoulders, preening slightly for him. “And you know I like teasing you.”

“Yeah but not like that.” Takeru murmured.

“Like what?” Kiku pretended to play innocent.

She kissed Takeru’s jawline and gyrated her hips. Takeru held down her waist and clumsily met her eyes. She batted her lashes.

“Just some kissin’, nothin’ else, we’re on sacred grounds after all.” Takeru replied.

“Sounds good.” Kiku replied and she kissed him again.

Takeru let Kiku lead. To do whatever she wanted with him. It felt good to just to turn off his thoughts and let himself be smothered with affection. Kiku’s lips felt so soft on his chapped mouth. Her hands felt firm and steady where he was barely placid. Just unmoving as Takeru let Kiku have her kind ferocity. She kissed him senseless, because kissing back aggravated the wound against his nose. Her hands roamed his chest and his waist and her own hips jutting out against his. 

Takeru moaned Kiku’s name, chasing her as she receded against him, panting and risqué in her innocence. By the end of it, they were both breathless. Kiss swollen and blushing. 

“Enjoy yourself?” Kiku asked.

Takeru smiled, bittersweet. He swirled with hormones, good and bad, but the endorphins on top were keeping afloat.

“A little, yeah.” he replied, trying to be coy and failing.

Kiku giggled. “I’m glad to be of some help.”

“You’re not just a little help, you're a big help.” Takeru told her. He kissed the tip of her nose and he adored how she laughed again.

“That’s good.” Kiku murmured.

She withdrew back and Takeru sighed a breath of relief. He loved Kiku and its not like she was that heavy but he just wasn’t used to having all of her on part of him for too long. Kiku noticed and she thought him visibly relaxing was both good and funny as she settled by his side again, legs tucked in and her hands interlacing with his closest. 

“So, what’s next?” Kiku asked.

“I don’t know.” Takeru replied grimacing and all those bubbly endorphins dissipated with the question.

“Still not ready to go home, huh?” Kiku asked. “Not even to sleep in your own bed?”

“Nope.” Takeru sighed.

“There’s a university I’m eyeing, you know that right?” Kiku asked.

“Yeah, that big fancy one in the other city. With the good ag department.” Takeru said and he lifted slightly with pride for Kiku. “You’re gonna be the best veterinarian ever, trust me.”

“I’ll try.” Kiku said.

“But why remind me?” Takeru asked.

“You’ll do your best to support me, yeah?” Kiku asked.

“Well, duh, goes without saying. Your my best friend - and my girlfriend.” Takeru scoffed.

“Then I want to support you.” Kiku said. “But only if you get off your arse and chase your future. So, what’s next?”

Takeru stole a glance at Kiku and he felt blinded by her. It was like she was the sun. All gorgeous and warm. Stellar. He smiled and he felt like the luckiest bastard in the world to have someone like Kiku at his side. He took a breath and he finally put together what Kiku was trying to piece together for him. He got up and left Kiku in the grass. He stood in a mock up stance of the judo starting position and squinted into the distance.

“Well, I’ve gotta keep going. Keep studying, keep practicing. I - I still want to be my old man’s successor to the dojo. It’s what Flame would want.” Takeru said.

Kiku grinned and she cheered for Takeru, even applauding him, “Yes! Go chase that dream, Teddy Bear!”

Takeru dug his heel into the ground and pivoted back so he faced Kiku. He extended her hand and with the gingerness of a demure princess, Kiku accepted his hand and she was gladdened that it felt stronger than did earlier. Firmer, too. Her long skirt ruffled as she was pulled to her feet and she clung to Takeru’s arm.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” she suggested.

“Mmhm.” Takeru grunted in reply.

They didn’t talk much on the way back to the dojo. It was only a short distance, even if it was uphill. Going down was easy but going up was a touch harder. Still, they held onto one another and Takeru kept stealing fond looks at Kiku. Like he was seeing her both near and far. Literally and metaphorically.

He loved her. He was certain. He was also certain that he had always loved her in one form or capacity and another. He really wanted their relationship to go the distance. He was certain of that too. He just didn’t know how to make it last. Especially when it felt like what they had was already so permanent but in the wisdom of the old folks, that was probably youthful romanticism talking. So, how did he make this last? Her touches and her kisses, her wit and her laughter?

Takeru supposed that he ought to be picking out universities as well if he needed some sort of business degree to supplement what he had been taught from childhood in judo. He guessed that he could try and inch by and get into the same university as Kiku but he shook off that idea pretty quickly as they arrived at the top of the hill, the door of the dojo in sight with his grandparents in front of it, worried sick for him and Kiku for disappearing as they had. And coming back a bit dishevelled at that.

He had to find his own path. One he could stride through, alongside and closely parallel with Kiku’s. He had to find his own university to set himself up through but maybe there was something else too. Something to keep Kiku by his side, through the distances. No, it was silly. But his eyes dipped low to her hand and remembered how gold had always been one of  _ her _ colours since preschool, when they would play in the costume box together and even well after, like at the school’s annual cotillion the year before last.

Takeru was completely spaced out until his Grandfather piped up, arms folded across his chest and he asked, “Are you ready to go now?” he asked.

Takeru’s Grandmother then turned to Kiku and gently added, “Your parents are here too, if you want to go home with them.”

“That would be nice,” she said and then to Takeru, “if you don’t mind?”

“N-Not at all.” Takeru said and he awkwardly let go of Kiku’s hand, he hadn’t even realised that he had been holding it.

“Alright, see you at school on Monday, unless you wanna text or call tomorrow?” Kiku suggested with bright eyes.

“No, it's fine, see you on Monday.” Takeru replied.

The two parted shortly afterwards. Kiku’s parents came to collect her and they farewelled Takeru’s grandparents and that lingered on longer than it had to. However, there was a gallant effort to avoid asking why two teenagers had been rolling around in the grass and later, Takeru was thankful that never came up at dinner later.

After dusk, he and his grandparents ate together in the dining room together. Instead, his grandfather chose to rake him across the coals for other reasons rather than presumed debauchery. He chastised Takeru heavily for getting distracted during the match. It had quite literally cost him the win. 

In their previous spars, whenever Takeru lost, it had been more because his mental fortitude had failed him. He had given up and therefore the loss became a self-fulfilling prophecy. This match had been different. He had made an innocent mistake at the crux of the match, when victory had, for once, just been within grasp. Incredibly disappointing, his grandfather lamented - and Takeru agreed. He would do better next time. In the tournament. He promised it; he vowed it.

The following day, Sunday, Takeru spent it recuperating from his loss. He didn’t spend it lounging around the house, of course, he had a strict improvement schedule to stick to, after all, but it was a teensy bit difficult to go through the motions. Oddly bittersweet having had his near victory taken from him, on top of everything else including Flame and yet, he still managed to send Kiku both a good morning and good night text.

Going for his usual morning run, just after dawn, on Monday was easier. Having had that cooling off period on Sunday, he felt like he could get back into the swing of things. He had a huge week ahead of him of schooling and stuff. If he was lucky, he would get that assessment he handed in the other day back. He felt a little less good about it.

Classes were dull as usual, though, even if Takeru did endeavour to pay more attention than usual in them. He thought he had done well but he couldn’t help himself. Without a single doubt, lunch was easily Takeru’s favourite period of the day. Like the lovebirds they were, Takeru and Kiku snuck out during the lunch, only out to the rooftops. 

There was a flimsy wire gate which was taller than them both to keep people from getting to the rooftop if they didn’t have the key to the massive padlock that it wore but it wasn’t enough to keep a pair of would-be delinquents like them out. They scaled it too easily and jumped from the top. Takeru landed first and Kiku came down second, aiming herself directly for Takeru’s arms and she laughed when he helped her down.

They collected themselves by the edge of the roof, so they could look out to the quadrangle below and the streets that encased the school. It probably sounded contradictory but even a town as tiny as theirs seemed huge from the rooftop. It was sprawling. A few people and cars dotted about below, all over strips of grass and tarmac, to say nothing of the farms that could be glimpsed just beyond the residential areas. It never failed to take their breath away; the rooftop was truly the perfect place for lunch.

Yet Kiku didn’t open her lunchbox, not at first at least, as she sat beside Takeru; both of their legs were crossed. Takeru didn’t notice at first, not until he was already two bites into one of the two sandwiches that he had brought along. He glanced at her, probed her demeanour for concern and she seemed kind of stony all of a sudden. That was rare.

So now it was his turn to ask, “You okay, Kiku?”

“Yeah, it's just…” Kiku murmured. “You sent me two texts yesterday.”

“Yeah, so?” Takeru murmured and he took a cautious third bite of his sandwich.

“It wasn’t even an emergency. You just wanted to be nice. I’m just getting strange signals.” Kiku elaborated, albeit poorly.

Takeru grunted as he swallowed, to show that he was listening and comprehending.

“I should have brought this up on Saturday.” Kiku lamented harshly.

“Should have brought what up?” Takeru shuddered.

Kiku inhaled sharply. She looked at Takeru with burning eyes that honestly frightened Takeru with their intensity. Her lower lip had the slightest pout about it as she held onto the pleats of her skirt messy over her legs.

“If - no, when - Flame comes back, how is that going to impact our relationship?” Kiku asked.

Takeru was taken aback. He could have dropped his sandwich in surprise but he didn’t. He hummed as he mulled over the question and he couldn’t look at Kiku again for she was too blinding but not with stellar awe but with something else. He sighed.

“I’m not sure.” he admitted. He grimaced.

Kiku sighed. “Sorry,” she murmured, “I came on too strong, I didn’t mean to scare you or make you feel bad for not knowing.” Her body language softened with her guilt.

“No, it’s a really good question.” Takeru said and he found himself thinking that he was saying that line a lot nowadays. “I still haven’t got a clear picture of the future. It’s probably more than obvious to you, and my grandparents, that I can only see one speck of it and that speck is Flame.”

“No one can predict the future but everything we do builds to it…” Kiku mused.

“But, um, I think it’ll be fine.” Takeru said. “You’ve been my, um, what’s the word? Confident? No, close but no…”

“Confidante?” Kiku guessed.

Takeru snapped his fingers. “Yeah, that.” he said, excitable. “You’ve been my confidante since, like, forever. Aside from Yusaku and the others back at Den City, you're the only one who knows about the Lost Incident and even Flame so I think it’ll be fine. I can see you two getting along like a house on fire, trust me. But why’re you worried? You're not… jealous are you?”

“Not exactly.” Kiku said and she played with her plait. “That would be weird.”

“Yeah, it would.” Takeru agreed.

“But you love him. And I don’t think you would love me less or pay less attention to me if he were around but he’s a big secret and I just want to know what you think that would look like in regards to our relationship.” Kiku said.

Takeru played with his thumbs and dejectedly, he had to ask: “You don’t feel like the rebound or anything… do you?”

“What? No!” Kiku gasped, scandalised that Takeru would even ask such a thing. 

“Good, good…” Takeru sighed with relief.

Though, now his mind was wandering back to the not so distant past. It still stunned Takeru - still stunned them both, actually - that things could change in an instant. Takeru hadn’t told Kiku about Flame until after the events in Den City. He had wanted to tell Kiku earlier but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything until it was too late. Flame had to be his little secret, even if Kiku was looped in somewhat to the horrifying details of the Hanoi Project that Takeru had lived through.

It just turned into one thing after another. Getting home, all but collapsing with exhaustion and grief and then the moment that Takeru saw Kiku, walking her bicycle into the front garden, its front wheel bouncing on the sunken in, mossy pavers and her being so surprised at seeing Takeru already at the front door. She was just coming around to check in on the Homura grandparents; not for him specifically. She had known that Takeru was coming home but she somehow didn’t expect him to be home so soon but it was the end of the school year everywhere, not just in the city.

Seeing Kiku, her brows arched in muted surprise, and her eyes glistening until they were gold in the sunshine, everything about her was somehow a balm for Takeru’s soul. He couldn’t wait to get inside and be kissed and cuddled by his grandmother and then, hopefully, having someone one on one time with Kiku.

He got all of that and more. He sat around with his luggage and his family at the dining room. They ate crackers and drank barley tea. The train ride home had exhausted him but he felt so re-energized coming home and just lounging around in leisure with his loved longs. He still felt a longing at the back of his heart for Flame and his inclusion in this but it was subtle. Not overpowering. And as such, Takeru enjoyed his time and even had energy left over.

Once the plate had been dusted of all crumbs and there was no more tea to be had, Takeru excused himself so he could put away his luggage in his room. Kiku tagged along and even though Takeru felt all chatted out already, he knew there was still a lot of conversation that he could make with Kiku in his bedroom. She sat down on his bed whilst he tried to start organising his drawers and his suitcase. He felt a little self conscious as he had to keep pushing aside his socks and jocks but it's not like Kiku hadn’t seen them before, like when they took swim classes when they were kids. It was just different now, somehow, but it was nice chatting with her.

At first, it was just small stuff but once Takeru’s suitcase only contained the small stuff, he got up and sat on the bed with her. He knew it was time to talk about the big stuff. It hadn’t been unpacked unlike which of his clothes constituted the big stuff.

Takeru slowly changed the pace of conversation and Kiku knew it was getting serious. Very gingerly, he told her about Flame and Yusaku and the Link VRAINS and everything else in between. Kiku absorbed it all. She let him talk and when he finished, she held his hand and she held his face and told him that she loved him as her thanks for knowing. Takeru kissed her as he withheld a sob.

He loved her too. Kissing her for the first time and hearing her said she loved him. That precious moment in time felt like both yesterday and forever ago now. 

“Flame will love you,” Takeru assured her, his hand reached out and pinching the trail of her peasant style long sleeve, “I know he will. And yeah, there’s no way to predict the future fully, try as all living creatures, apparently, may but I’m sure when Flame comes back, we’ll work it out. It’s not something to be scared of, just something to adapt to.”

Kiku smiled. “Yeah, your right, I was being a little bit… too much in my head.”

“It's okay, it's stuff we gotta think about.” Takeru said and he left out comparisons to getting a dog or even a baby. “Now c’mon, you gotta eat up too, you know, your still a growin’ girl.” He laughed.

Kiku laughed too and she playfully pulled away from Takeru to give him the weakest right hand punch to the shoulder he had ever felt. The atmosphere still felt weird afterwards but Kiku felt better having had her piece. She smiled and she finally unwrapped her lunchbox, eating her fruit salad first.

Kiku fed Takeru a few of her apple slices from her fruit salad and even after those and his two sandwiches, he still felt hungry. Too bad the bell gave its first of two warnings so they had to get back down to their classroom. They tried their best in their classes and better yet, didn’t get in trouble about having disappeared with the teacher buying that they had totally been down at the quadrangle or something. After school they laughed about it.

From Kiku’s observations, she felt like Takeru was better than before. It was like he had some grapple on himself which he never had previously. Sometimes he slipped and sometimes he stumbled but he was getting so much better at picking himself up afterwards. She couldn’t be prouder. With the judo tournament, for real, at the end of the week, she couldn’t wait to see if it would become a culmination of his efforts - and Takeru wanted the same - but just before was another test of his efforts. The grade of his assessment would be coming back to him and their classmates.

After nearly breaking his nose last week, Takeru was a little bit shaken in his confidence but he’s also spent the past week building it back up. So, unlike on Saturday, he wasn’t interested rolling up without a bit of humility but the worst thing was his history class, which he had submitted the essay on, wasn’t until last period so he spent all day nervous under his ever shrinking bandage since his bloody nose was a lot better.

One by one, at the end of the day, his history teacher circled the classroom like a hawk. He handed back the assessments and Takeru knew he was being silly but he felt like he was the last person to get his assessment back. He could feel Kiku lean in closer and she was sitting two rows away just to get a glimpse of his paper. Takeru glanced up at his teacher and smiled an awfully wobbly smile.

“Thanks, sir.” he mumbled.

His teacher nodded at him and moved on. Takeru took that as his cue to finally flip to the third page of his double spaced assessment and look at the mark. He swallowed a hard lump as he forced himself to read the number, only for his jaw to drop. For his shoulders to rise and he looked excitedly over to Kiku and pointed at his mark: in red pen, the number seventy-six was scribbled on it with congratulations on his improvement. Kiku grinned, even silently clapped on Takeru whilst smugly knowing she had gotten eighty-nine for her assessment but she’d let Takeru be happy with his mark. 

Takeru kept staring at that seemingly magic number. His heart fluttered. This felt like a legitimately good sign for him in regards to tomorrow’s judo tournament. Last Saturday, and all that had gone wrong with it, had been founded on hot air and hubris but this was concrete proof that he was doing his best. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

Tomorrow, as it would turn out, would be a cast of thousands. Takeru didn’t really remember if spectating at the official tournaments tended to draw in a crowd but something must be different this year. More popular competitors; he knew that there were a couple teams and individuals from surrounding towns, even ones well out. It was good to see so many folk around to cheer on their loved ones.

Naturally, Kiku was around as well, guarding his gear on the side-lines as he respectfully sat with the other competitors on the other side of the dojo, patiently waiting his turn. Takeru was in genuine awe of the talent that he saw today. There were plenty of strong and skilful young men around - and some not so young. He could only do his best but he was doing well. In every match within his bracket, he won but more importantly, he had fun. He felt like he learned new techniques here and he was put to the pressure cooker but he was enthralled by it.

From morning to afternoon, as the matches went on, Takeru hadn’t felt tired or exhausted all day. Better still, the guys in the division that he was a part of had been great sports too. All of them had been respectful before, during, and after the match and Takeru had been the same. He thought he might have made a few friends here and was looking forward to chatting with them once the grand matches had been done and dusted with. For example, like the finals that he was in.

He was facing down someone from out of town. He kept his hair buzzed short and had a stocky build; might have been just shorter than him but he had a good eye. A good smile. He and Takeru bowed to one another, trying to keep a neutral face but they were both more than obviously excited for the final match between them both. Let the best athlete win, they were both silently wishing each other after they drew back from the bow.

The referee then let them at each other and it was a fiery clash from the start. The initial scrum was short but neat before going in for more grappling. They pushed and pulled at each other, as stony as stony could be with gritted teeth. The time limit of the match was vaguely in their heads but the minutes began to dwindle and they were evenly met throughout until Takeru put his foot down in just the right way.

For his grandparents, for Kiku, for Flame: Takeru wanted to - no, he had to - win and he got his way. This perfectly time upheaval put his opponent’s back to the ground and he looked so pleasantly surprised. He smiled and he tried to get back up on his feet, or at least bring Takeru down with him, but it wasn’t happening. The referee ruled his official adjudication and Takeru couldn’t believe it.

He had won. That meant he was taking home the trophy, until next year that was, and that made him want to laugh because it just seemed so silly and surreal in the moment. He wasn’t sure why but he was grinning ear to ear, like the sun, and he heard Kiku and his grandparents cheering for him in the crowd. Their happiness meant the world to him, to see the look of their faces: the fact that he had made them so proud was what he really adored.

“Good game.” his Opponent told him.

“You were great.” Takeru clumsily replied. He wanted to bound up and down like some great big puppy dog in his utter jubilation of his win. If - If only Flame could be here but he scolded himself for winning.

There was other fanfare too but he could hardly believe it. And honestly, he was getting a little bit embarrassed by it all. By the photos from the newspaper people and the speeches. He just wanted to sit down and take a long sip of his sports drinks with Kiku and when he finally got the chance, he couldn’t even enjoy it.

As that didn’t even turn out to be his final match of the day. Just when everything felt said and done and the dust had settled, and the cleaning supplies had been brought out and the vast majority of the crowd had disappeared, Takeru was given one last challenge.

“Would you like an impromptu exhibition match with me?” he Grandfather asked.

Ever unable to say no to such a thing, Takeru smirked, “Yeah, I’d love to, old man.”

“Cheeky.” his Grandfather scolded him.

Takeru stood once more in the inner circle of the court drawn on the wooden floorboards. His grandfather stood opposite him and Takeru knew that he had no hope of winning this match. He didn’t need to, he had already taken out the win in his division, and it's not like he had ever won an exhibition match or similar spar with his grandfather before. Even on the coattail of a tournament win, Takeru didn’t think that he could win but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

And he tried his best. No, he  _ did _ his best.

He knew his grandfather’s game style and whilst it was clumsy at times, Takeru knew how to counter the common moves and manoeuvres that his grandfather pulled against him. Some worked, some failed, but Takeru worked up a sweat and he felt good - no, great - doing it. His grandfather pushed him to the edge, to the very brink in this match, in ways their previous spars had never become tumultuous but rather than lose his footing, Takeru prevailed.

It came peculiarly easy, almost surreal, but Takeru won. He almost couldn’t believe it, not until he was shaking his grandfather’s hand and exchanging the platitudes of good sportsmanship with something else behind it. Something more genuine and meaningful than just a mere “good game”.

There was a sparkle in his grandfather’s eyes, Takeru could see it looking into and he realised that he must have gotten taller without realising it. His grandfather used to loom and tower over him but now they were at equal footing, equal heights, and Takeru might still have a growth spurt hidden in him just yet. Regardless, the win felt good, with his shoulders back and his chin up high, to be acknowledged as a worthy successor, Takeru’s heart was racing. 

He didn’t think the high would be so easy to come back down from but it was. As it wasn’t an official match, there wasn’t much fanfare so he was sent off. Told to wipe off the sweat and cool down. So, Takeru did just that, he joined Kiku back on the side-lines and plopped down.

“Here you go,” Kiku said as he handed Takeru a drink, “enjoy.”

It was ice cold and Takeru wondered where she had gotten it but he enjoyed it greatly. Whilst Kiku made observations about his previous matches, Takeru only half listened as he was a bit in his own head. He had just secured a win which was the win for the future and he felt as though some sort of puzzle piece had been put into place. As he reflected on his win, he could see those reflections stretch into the future an he stole a glance at Kiku. She looked so happy for him and he didn’t want to see that smile fade. He also wanted to see the smile returned, on his face, him cheering her on as she graduated university and the like. Takeru swallowed the last drop of the sports drink that Kiku had handed him and it was probably silly and inopportune but he was certain. He wanted to marry Kiku. He wanted to make her happy.

It was just a shame that such revelations happened when he was stinky and sweaty, sitting at a sports function rather than something romantic. At least he could do one thing about one of those flaws to what could have been a beautiful moment in hindsight. Takeru pulled his duffle bag closer and started to dig through it for his deodorant when he found his phone. He wasn’t expecting any messages since basically his whole social life was here with one exception and to his amazement, and rattlement, that one exception had texted him. Takeru swallowed and all those happy, buzzing endorphins in his body dissipated. He glanced at Kiku and he looked almost scared all of a sudden.

“It’s Yusaku.” he told her.

“Oh, is it about…?” Kiku’s voice trailed off as she dared not speak the name of the secret in public.

“Guess we’ll find out.” Takeru replied.

He really wanted this to be just a social call but it never was with Yusaku. As he opened up the message, Takeru felt his nose twinge. He was still a bit bruised across his rhinoplasty but he wasn’t all bandaged or bandaided up anymore which was an improvement but the pain was still real. Still humiliating and terrifying as he opened up the text message, thinking about that intimidating and indomitable stone tower that he had encountered in the Link VRAINS this time last week all but to the exact same minute.

**3.22 PM. The Fire Obelisk has been detected, I’ll understand if you don’t want to investigate but don’t you want that second?**

Takeru huffed. Of course he wanted that goddamn second chance. Immediately, he ripped out his Duel Disc from beneath the clumps of his clean clothes and put it on his wrist. The strap felt so right on his wrist. He didn’t even have to think about it, he got to his feet. Kiku was shocked but looked up at him, leaning back slightly so she could see his face. 

“I take it you're logging in?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Takeru said, “but this time, I promise not to slip and fall and nearly break my nose.”

Kiku laughed but it was a guilty sort of laugh, like she shouldn’t be making light of such a joke. Takeru didn’t care though, even her guilty laughs were cute.

“See you when I get back and hopefully....” Takeru said. He couldn’t bring himself to say more despite how he smiled and how evenly he breathed.

“Yeah, hopefully, but stay safe.” Kiku replied.

Takeru nodded in response, he stashed his phone in his pocket. He took off and Kiku wished him well. Then, like dominos falling, Takeru’s grandparents noticed that he had gone running off and once again, Kiku dosed them with another lame excuse as to why he was disappearing.

Unlike last week, the bathrooms and locker rooms weren’t quite so empty but Takeru got lucky. At the very, very bottom of the hallway, in the final stall, it was empty and secluded enough for him to log into the Link VRAINS from. He just hoped that no one noticed the light which would inevitably bubble up around him and maybe even spill past the stall’s wooden door.

He took a breath and he said the incantation: “Into the VRAINS.”

Being back in the Link VRAINS was nerve-wracking but at least the lingering pain from hitting his nose the other week had lessened, so say nothing of the shedding of fatigue he had built up all day throughout the judo tournament but he didn’t want to waste any time. Soulburner reached out to Playmaker and Playmaker was gladdened to hear from him so promptly. The coordinates of the Fire Obelisk were sent to him via Kusanagi and Soulburner didn’t know why, but he was surprised that they were vastly different to last time. He supposed that his chain wasn’t being yanked, the Obelisks' appearances really were at random.

Not that the change of location helped much. It was still ways out and in an obscure spot but Soulburner came as quickly as he could. The location was far out eastward and here, the biome wasn’t quite the typical one that they were familiar with. That is to say, the floating stone islands and akin. No, the Fire Obelisk had re-materialised elsewhere. 

The coordinates led Soulburner back down to the ground level of the Link VRAINS, even if it was yards and yards out from the social hubs and akin. The grass was long and tall, yellow too, it reminded him of being out on the outskirts of the Kamishirakawa farm. It felt warm, like gentle sunshine, as he waded through the grass and he felt that just a match strike and it would become an inferno. Yet, in contrast to such dry thoughts, all this grass was growing on the coast. Sand was strewn through the undergrowth and there was a playful breeze that Soulburner swore he could smell the salt on and soon, he walked into the shadow of the Fire Obelisk.

It was just how he remembered it. Impossibly tall, indomitable, with scrawled writing he could never hope to understand carved into the reddish rock. It wasn’t quite brick but it was similar. No windows, no doors, no nothing: it just went up and up and up with no way in or out.

“Hey.” Playmaker greeted him.

“Yo.” Ai added, popping out of Playmaker’s Duel Disc.

“You look better, all things considered.” Playmaker said and with his other hand, he instinctively pointed at his nose to mirror Soulburner’s.

Soulburner laughed. “Rack off.”

“No, really, I feel like you’ve changed for the better.” Playmaker said.

“I just got some perspective.” Soulburner replied, almost sheepish. There was no way that he could tell Playmaker, the least romantic person alive, about how he wanted to get engaged to Kiku one day, and one day soon at that, but there were other topics he could mention. “Yeah, uh, my Granddad’s gonna make me the successor to the family dojo.”

“That’s great.” Playmaker replied, eyes all lit up.

“We’re gonna have to start calling you Sensei, huh?” Ai teased.

“One day.” Soulburner replied. “I gotta get into and then graduate uni first. I’ve only met one of the conditions my old man’s put in place if I wanna get that far.” 

“Still, that’s great, I’m sure your parents - and Flame - would be proud of you.” Playmaker beamed.

“Thanks.” Soulburner smiled, both modest and earnest.

“Speaking of Flame…” Ai said and he drew his eyes back towards the Fire Obelisk. “That big ol’ tower is pretty stable. We were honestly worried it would disappear before you got here. It almost did.”

Soulburner blinked, “Really?”

“Yeah, but then it didn’t.” Playmaker said. 

“I had a few close calls this afternoon during the matches, not that I thought I would lose but you don’t understand, I was up against some real champs in the making, I’m honoured to have gone against them but I won. Yeah, the whole thing. Maybe its ‘cause of that?” Soulburner suggested.

“Potentially.” Playmaker said. “Still, congratulations on all your wins then.”

“Think you can pull another one?” Ai asked. “You weren’t too crash hot last time. Instead you just crashed.” He laughed at his own joke.

Soulburner glared. “Hey, stop that.” he scolded Ai.

“He has a point…” Playmaker pointed out, looking and feeling guilty for agreeing with Ai’s joke. “Last time, it didn’t go so well but do you think it’ll have changed?”

That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? Soulburner sighed as he cast his gaze over to the Obelisk and his expression wavered. From quietly confident to having all his doubts cloud him. 

“All I can do is try.” Soulburner murmured.

“Yeah…” Playmaker hummed with agreement.

Soulburner took a deep breath and he approached the Fire Obelisk. His nerves buzzed as he got closer to it. He felt the rush of blood and his nose ached as he remembered last time but he remained calm even though he felt panic rise. He lifted his hand and he reached out to the Fire Obelisk as though he were reaching out to Flame for a thank goodness you are finally back hug.

His fingertips grazed through the coarse veneer of the Obelisk. Soulburner blinked but he didn’t look back, he didn’t try to have himself validated by Playmaker or Ai as they waited with bated breath as he pressed on. His whole hand. And then his arm. And then all of him. As he slipped through into the interior of the Fire Obelisk, he heard Ai whoop and holler, happy for him - and even hear Playmaker quietly cheer him on.

Inside the Fire Obelisk, Soulburner was wowed by what he saw - and what he felt. Somehow, the latter was so much more overwhelming despite how his eyes adjusted. It was searingly hot inside, practically volcanic. It soaked into his body and weighed him down but he tried not to let it get him down as he followed the veins of lava on the floor and even on the walls. 

The aesthetic of the interior was rugged and burning, a blur of red and maroon and brown as Soulburner tried to navigate this space. Honestly, whilst it was bigger on the inside than it seemed, the entrapment of it reminded him just a little bit too much of the white rooms of the Lost Incident, except worse. At least they were air conditioned but the eye strain was about similar.

“Flame?” Soulburner called out, cupping his mouth with his hands. “Are you in here?”

He wandered vaguely upwards along the pitiful excuse for a staircase that was conjoined to the sides of the walls as that was the only alternative to just looping the base of the ground. There were crumbling footholds on the walls, spiralling upwards but he had to be careful with every step. And with each step, he became increasingly certain that the scientific fact of hot air rises whilst cold air drops was a myth but at least he made it to the top. 

Soulburner looked around. Up, there was still a teensy bit of the Obelisk unexplored, just inky darkness at the apex, and below was where he came. He stood on a rocky grounds like a platform or plateau but in a somewhat short distance, a dueling field’s distance, was another platform. It felt confrontational, and his body felt the threat but he was trying to tell himself that there was no one. He was just fooling himself, amped up with adrenaline and the desire to see Flame again.

He was panting and sweaty but he cupped his mouth again and belted out, “Flame, where are you?”

Soulburner waited, just a second, only for a second, and then he heard it. A horrifying roar. He paled and he trembled. He had to lower his centre of gravity to a slight crouch to withstand how it made the interior of the Obelisk quake. The walls shook and dust came off them. The series of footholds acting as a staircase crumbled and Soulburner swallowed. It didn’t seem there was a safe way down anymore.

And then, across him, from thin air and from the darkness, he saw a horrid monster. Soulburner felt his legs buckle beneath him but he remained strong as he watched this creature before him, how it opened its maniacal maw and screeched at him. It was all too reminiscent of that card. The Despair of the Dark. But there was something else to it which made his guts rend against themselves in terror. It wasn’t purple. It was red. 

“Fl-Flame?” Soulburner piped up in a tiny voice, with pinpricks of tears in his eyes.

The creature unfurled tentacles from somewhere in the haunted mass of its body. They were a dark, dark red with markings that were all too familiar to Soulburner. The symbolism unmistakably belonged to Flame.

“Is that you?” Soulburner asked. “Are you okay?”

The monster writhed. Clutched its head and its horns in its hands and in its tentacles whilst quaking where it stood. Soulburner could only watch as the monster seemed to be in pain before he heard something, at just a low register, he knew that voice, kind and strong and true. 

“Ta-Takeru… save me, Takeru…”

That voice was weak and terrified but Soulburner was certain he knew whom it belonged to. It was Flame. Somewhere inside that monster, as though trapped, was Flame, Soulburner was certain. So, he stood up tall and strong and he brandished his Duel Disc. He would fight by the rules inherent to the Link VRAINS.

“You there, monster, duel me.” Soulburner yelled.

The monster roared at him again but it duelled him back as well. The monster took the first turn and Soulburner was intimidated by its first turn plays, admittedly, but mostly because it used the exact same deck as him: Flame’s Salamangreat deck but if there was anything Soulburner knew in and out and upside down, it was that deck. So, he stood his ground and he defended back on his turn that followed.

As they duelled, Soulburner couldn’t decide if the monster was Flame or not but either way, he wanted to give his all. He went full throttle against that deck which meant so much to him and to Flame. Even as their turns paralleled, and even when it seemed that the monster had gotten the advantage, Soulburner kept fighting back. He turned it around and despite the circumstances of his duel: the all encompassing heat that heavied him, the way it mirrored one of his bigger triggers and the way it was against a figment of Flame, Soulburner fought fervently. Passionately. With a grin from ear to ear as he called out his ace, Salamangreat Heatlio, again and again through the reincarnation play style of his beat down strategy.

He wanted to become the greatest iteration of himself. He wanted to become a successor to the judo dojo that his grandfather could be proud of and could wisely entrust such responsibilities to. He wanted to marry Kiku and make her the happiest girl alive, he wanted to support her through all her hopes and dreams and wishes like she was doing the same. And he wanted Flame to be there. In this future that Soulburner foresaw for himself as bright as a blazing inferno. He wanted Flame to be there.

Against this monster, Soulburner duelled most gallantly. He kept his chin up and his eyes dry, and with the full force of his strength, Soulburner won. 

The elation that followed was immense. He grinned as he waited. As he watched. The monster shrieked and howled and that noise sounded freeing, not terrifying. It was as though the cocoon of some sort was breaking and it brought the Fire Obelisk back down to dust. Sunbeams penetrated the Fire Obelisk as it broke apart into not quite nothingness, into dust and data. The monster, haloed by the light, the shrouds of its body weakened and from within, as Soulburner now stood in that oceanside field once again, in amongst the long tinder grasses, Flame revived. Before his very eyes; before the eyes of Playmaker, Ai, and even Kusanagi.

Flame blinked. His golden eyes seemed huge as he floated, mid-air, in what was once the battle field. He cautiously checked over his hands and looked around. 

“Where… am I?” he asked. “No, better question, where was I? Soulburner, why were we…?” He seemed a little bit fugued in his newly revived state.

Soulburner launched himself full pelt at Flame. Oh, he could have cried- no he was crying as he ran to Flame and quickly hugged him. His hand so large over Flame’s back as he held him close in a hug to his breast. He snuggled in against the feathering of Flame’s crest and he felt so warm and alive in Soulburner’s embrace.

“Flame, gosh, Flame, I’ve missed you so much.” Soulburner’s voice was garbled in his grief and in his bliss.

Flame smiled a tiny Ignis smile to himself as he placed his hands on Soulburner and pushed back slightly so they could meet each other’s gazes, “I’ve missed you as well.”

“I wanna… do you wanna go home?” Soulburner asked.

“That would be most pleasing.” Flame replied but he glanced over his shoulder, “So long as I get to pay my dues to Ai and such.”

“Y-Yes, yes, of course, but its just. So much I wanna catch you up on.” Soulburner said as he began to let Flame go.

“I know, and we will have all the time in the world.” Flame assured him.

The pair were saccharine sweet but it was also exactly what Playmaker and Ai wanted to see. It was refreshing after how convoluted and cold Earth and Spectre’s resolution had been so they smiled softly as they regrouped and clumped together.

“It is good to see you again, old friend.” Flame teased Ai.

Ai leapt out of Playmaker’s Duel Disc and hugged Flame as well. Flame grin and bore it, he patted Ai’s back.

“I even have a happy getting your body back present.” Ai squealed as he nuzzled up to Flame.

“A what present?” Flame said and without even needing to have been told, a realisation dawned on him. “Ai, what did you do?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already sufficiently scolded him about it.” Playmaker huffed.

“I might have, you know, done a whoopsy or two. Turns out I can’t be left alone to my own devices, you and Aqua might’ve been right about that hunch but who cares? I got you some sweet new digs. If, um, Soulburner wants, of course because Earth had to say no to my happy getting your body back present because the Knights of Hanoi prefer him birdcage sized.” Ai explained.

“Oh!” Soulburner gasped. “You mean a SOLtiS body?” 

“Oh, good, Earth’s back but is it such a good idea for him to be in close quarters with the Knights?” Flame asked. “Gosh, how long have I been out if they’re tolerating him? And what about the others, what of Aqua? And, of course Windy and Lightning? I do hope I’m not the last one, you know I don’t believe in being fashionably late.”

Soulburner sighed, “Welcome to my world…” he muttered under his breath.

“No, your second, Earth was first.” Ai said. “And I’m gonna be honest, I have no idea but so far, its okay…”

“That’s a relief. It was always a shame Earth never got to bond with his Origin, after all.” Flame agreed.

“We’re getting bogged down way too much in the little details.” Soulburner said.

“Yes, we are but it's understandable. You two have a lot to catch up on.” Playmaker said, somewhat helpfully.

“We do.” Flame beamed.

“It might be best if Ai and I let you log out,” Playmaker suggested, “have some privacy. We can catch up later.”

Ai seemed a little dejected but it was probably for the best. Flame and Soulburner were all but lovebirds so he let Flame go and returned to his spot in Playmaker’s Duel Disc.

“Yeah, see you guys later.” Soulburner said. “If I’m lucky, I’ll have big news to ring you about.”

Playmaker blinked. “Okay then.” He assumed that what Soulburner said was in regards to Ai’s so-called happy getting your body back present but the way Soulburner’s expression shone made him doubtful.

“Bye, bye.” Ai said and he seemed very enthusiastic about Soulburner’s potential news.

Soulburner and Flame waved off Playmaker and Ai. They let the silence settle as the data they turned into logging out disappeared completely. The artificial wind played with the long, thistle-heads of the grass and with Soulburner’s hair. It was peaceful. Flame looked up to him.

“What sort of news is that?” Flame inquired.

“I want to marry Kiku.” Soulburner said, smiling grandly, and he laughed suddenly as he had the strangest recollection. He couldn’t tell Flame this, it was too embarrassing, but he remembered when he and Kiku had been about five, she had forced him to play so many games of house that it essentially became a pledge. She would have it her way or no way at all: she wanted to grow up and have them both married regardless of Takeru’s opinion on it. He had cowered in fright at the time, marriage, with a girl, that meant perpetual cooties but look at him now.

Flame stared up at him, curious though a little reprimanding, as Soulburner got lost in his thoughts. Not saying anything but just the gleam of his eyes was enough to reel Soulburner back into the conversation and away from such nostalgic reveries.

Soulburner coughed into his fist, blushing slightly. “You probably think that’s silly, that I’m too young or rushing into things-”

“No, not at all.” Flame disagreed.

Soulburner was pleasantly surprised to hear that. “Really?” he asked.

“Truly.” Flame said and he crossed his arms. “If you want something so badly, you should chase after it with all your might, with all your passion. It was those exactly which freed me so I want them to free you as well from the monotony of lethargy and the like.”

“Thanks, Flame.” Soulburner said.

He had to rub away a tear but Flame perched on his shoulder. He leaned in. He seemed content even if Soulburner seemed a touch melancholy.

“Like, I’m not gonna do it right away, I promise.” Soulburner said. “I mean, I don’t even have any money for a ring but if I’m being honest, Kiku’s not the kinda gal would want something picked out from a jeweller’s anyway. She’d want an heirloom, she’s romantic but she’s a traditionalist.”

“You’ve talked about this with her?” Flame asked.

“Only kind of.” Soulburner said and he tried to say something very human next, about the ways teen girls talked about the future but he decided not to since Flame didn’t have much experience with teen girls. “She talked about her ideal scenario and whilst I can’t give her one hundred per-cent of it, I wanna at least try.”

“I see.” Flame hummed.

“I could wait it out, of course, ‘til my grandmother decides to pass on hers but what if she doesn’t? Would I look like a donkey if I asked? What if she wants to be cremated with it or something. If only… If only Mom and Dad had come home, or at least their things, like,” Soulburner began to cry as he had his musings out loud, “I don’t know what kinda ring she had, I was kid, wouldn’t have noticed in a million years, but I think a treasure like it would’ve been better.” Soulburner hiccuped. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t have t’ think about this ‘til we’re at least leaving university.”

“The human courting ritual of marriage is one I find very sweet,” Flame said, “but I know it's not much but what if I could offer something?”

Soulburner blinked and turned his head, only for Flame to jump off his shoulder. He came around to Soulburner’s front, floating, and he lifted a hand. His fingertips glowed.

“I have a few powers of creation, after all.” Flame said.

Soulburner’s eyes lit up as he watched Flame. A halo of light emanated off Flame’s hand and when he was done, he was holding a ring. The light had solidified into metal, a warm gold with maybe some bronze or copper to its alloy. It was jewelled with rubies and garnet. It looked understated, modest, but very pretty. It was splendid; it was perfect. Soulburner gasped.

“Thank you.” He sounded breathless in his gratitude.

“Anything for you, partner.” Flame replied, softly happy. “You are at your best when you allow yourself your passions and your love. Whilst I may not know Kiku personally, just yet, I imagine that’s on the cusp to change, but know that I support you both wholeheartedly and if you are ready, you are but if you want to shy away from such a challenge to bide your time, this ring will still be there, ready and waiting.”

“Thank you.” Soulburner said again and he accepted the ring.

The ring felt warm on his fingertips as he drew it in. He enclosed it in his fingers and kept it in his palm. He wore a determined look on his face.

“Are you ready to log out, Flame?” Soulburner asked, vibrating with nervousness but none of it was the bad kind. It was excited nervousness.

“If you are.” Flame replied.

Flame nodded his head and Soulburner lifted his wrist. With a smile, Flame returned to his home away from home which he had in Soulburner Duel Disc. He hummed contentedly once he had settled and with that done, they were both ready to log out. Soulburner hit exit and terminated his session in the Link VRAINS. He woke up from his lucid stasis and got out of the locker room as quickly as he could. 

He still had the ring in his hand and its warmth had receded but it had left its mark on him. He looked around for Kiku and she bobbed up, sick of waiting for him, and it was darker than he thought it would be. Both inside the dojo and from what he could glimpse from the windows done up tight. Takeru was a little bit shocked by that.

“Your grandparents are worried sick about you!” she scolded him.

“I’m sorry.” Takeru laughed, he didn’t sound apologetic at all.

Kiku brandished the keys to the dojo, “Your lucky your grandfather thinks I’m responsible enough to lock up, my parents have already taken them home.”

“It's because you are.” Takeru complimented her. “You are the best.”

Takeru kissed her on the mouth and Kiku let him. He smiled into the kiss where she did her best to remain stringent and stern but both knew she was failing to do so. Though, it was that difference that made the kiss, which was very short and very chaste, so much fun.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, mister, jeeze…” Kiku pouted but she softened. Even smiled. “But judging from the lack of a bloody nose and general good mood… Can I assume you were successful?”

Takeru beamed as he lifted up his wrist, “See for yourself.” he said. “Flame?”

“Hello.” Flame said as he popped out of the Duel Disc.

Kiku jumped back in surprise only to draw in closer. Her brain, fed on farm animals and biology textbooks, immediately wanted to know what sort of organism Flame was but instead settled for simply petting the top of his head. He felt like rubber but was very warm to the touch.

“Hello, its good to meet you, my name is Kamishirakawa Kiku, I am Takeru’s childhood friend and present girlfriend.”

Flame chortled, knowing things that Kiku didn’t but he didn’t want to spoil the surprise. “It is marvellous to make your acquaintance, dear, Kiku. I am the Fire Ignis and my name in my native tongue is far too difficult to replicate in your language so please call me Flame. That is “indomitable soul dream” in kanji but pronounced Flame.”

Kiku laughed politely, “Teddy Bear was right, you are very full of yourself, it's cute.” She poked him a little bit but he waved her off.

“I am not cute,” he insisted, “I am dignified.”

“You’re both.” Takeru said with a giggle, further scandalising Flame.

“But it really is good to meet you, Flame, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Kiku said.

Flame nodded. “I can say the same thing about you.”

“Only good things I hope.” Kiku said.

“Why don’t we, uh, take this elsewhere?” Takeru suggested. “Like, the pier with the lighthouse, for example.”

“Our usual? Yeah, of course, sounds great.” Kiku said. “I can take us both on my bike.”

Takeru beamed. “Thanks, that sounds great.”

Together, they wandered out of the dojo and locked it up behind them. Kiku wheeled out her bicycle and Takeru loaded himself on the top of it. Flame was intrigued as he watched Kiku kick off, determined to carry them all, helped by the downward steer of the hill. They rode off into the last dredges of the sunset, that peculiar moment between day and night which was black and orange all over, sparkling with early stars and the beginnings of lights in houses and on street lamps turned on in preparation of the dark.

Kiku was panting as she stopped at the top of the pier. The lighthouse’s spinning globe was sending long beams of light in rotating directions atop of them. Takeru got off and he was smiling. He looked around and there was not a soul in sight. He turned his head to Kiku.

“Are you good?” he asked.

Kiku nodded her head and smiled pleasantly. “You’ve put on some muscle weight, I think.” she replied. “You’re heavier than you were the last time, I swear.”

Takeru laughed awkwardly; he thought that was a compliment but at the same time, he wasn’t sure.

Kiku shrugged and she ventured down the pier first. It was almost like she knew something was up; how she stuck her nose in the hair, kept her hands behind her back, moved with a gaiety that was playful until she plopped down. Legs over the edge and she patted the spot next to her, glancing back to Takeru and he was all too eager to come over and sit down with them.

Takeru sat next to her like dropping a sack of rocks. Tumbling and clumsy and it made Kiku laugh. He smiled, sneaking gazes at her whilst she laughed unguardedly and then sending his eyes out to the ocean. The sun had sunken into the ocean and yet there was still a thick scrape of the sky that blazed orange; the sea itself looked as black as the night well above their heads. The stars glimmered both above and below, reflected in the ocean and the ocean sparkling back. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

“So, what were you saying? Before?” Kiku prompted Takeru as she tucked a curl of hair behind her own ear and was tempted to do the same for Takeru.

Takeru hesitated, suddenly embarrassed, and his face went bright red. He could feel the ring burn a hole in the pocket where he stashed it.

Flame noticed and popped out of his Duel Disc to give him the thumbs up, only to embarrass him further.

“Huh? Teddy Bear?” Kiku murmured.

Takeru gulped but then composed himself. “Everyone keeps negging me about the future,” he blurted out, “so, I’ve been thinking about it.”

“Uh-huh…” Kiku mumbled, eyes wide and bright and curious and cautious all at once.

“I want you to be in it.” Takeru affirmed, speaking with his whole chest in his confidence, “and I want to make you happy. For a long, long time. I really love seeing you happy and successful and laughing and I know you’d want the same for me.”

“Of course.” Kiku agreed.

“They say fools rush in and I am. A fool, that is. A fool for you and just a fool whose always felt out of sorts because of the events of my past but I don’t care. This is what I want and I hope you want it as well so, um, Kiku.” Takeru rambled with increasing urgency and flusteredness. “Will you marry me?”

Kiku gasped, she could scarcely believe that Takeru was asking: so soon, so sudden, and then she saw the ring.

Takeru fumbled with his pocket as he dragged it out. He presented to it to Kiku and saw it reflect in her eyes as she mouth went slack. Her heart hammered in her chest - and Takeru could almost hear it. He felt the same, equally nervous, palms all sweaty, and his nerves raking him over coals like he had never felt before.

“Where did you get this?” Kiku asked and she delicately took it from his pinched fingers to admire it. “This looks expensive, where did you get this? I can’t accept this.”

“I, um, well…” Takeru mumbled and for better or worse, Flame stepped in.

He popped out of his hidey-hole again and looked far too pleased with himself that this was looking very good for Takeru in his opinion.

“I made it.” Flame said. “So, I do hope you are able to accept it.”

Knowing that made Kiku feel a little bit better as she inspected the jewels and the metallic band that gleamed with the remnants of the sunset. She didn’t know what to say. No, that was a lie - or at least a not quite truth. She knew exactly what to say but it raged against common sense and other banalities like that. She hazarded out a sheepish but excited smile.

“Yes.” she said. “I do. Please, please, please, I want to marry you, Takeru, my big, bad teddy bear, you.”

Takeru grinned from ear to ear. The shot of elation sent him to the high heavens and back as he watched Kiku adorn herself with her pretty, new ring. It suited her. He couldn’t believe how perfectly it suited her. He could just feel Flame’s smugness emanate from him but he could hardly care because Kiku said yes. 

Kiku put her hands gently on Takeru’s chest and he immediately wrapped her up in a great big bear hug. He smothered her with kisses until she was giggling. Their happiness was entirely unlike anything that they had ever felt before. Even when the moment was over and it was fully nighttime, they were still smiling and laughing amongst themselves, admiring that ring on the appropriate finger of Kiku’s hand.

Takeru had no idea how he was going to explain his and Kiku’s engagement to his grandparents - or worse still, Kiku’s family - but he didn’t care. He just wanted to savour every bit of this moment that time allowed them. He was just so unbelievably in love with her and he couldn’t thank Flame enough.

A future with them both by his side. Takeru wanted that so badly and so madly, he couldn’t wait to have it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa high school sweethearts getting engaged is one of my guilty pleasure tropes so I'm very excited to have written and completed this fic


End file.
